


The angels wept

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mentions of Ruby - Freeform, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, au where the angels aren't dicks, mention of demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as  a story/poem. It's a very short au where the angels aren't dicks and think that Sam Winchester is fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angels wept

The angels wept the day they lost the believer.  
They wept rivers of tears for the beautiful boy they had lost.  
They told tales about him, about how beautiful he had been, how beautiful he still was. They told tales about his strength and about his faith that had been their inspiration for centuries. They told tales about how his faith had burned brighter than all of them. They told tales about how they could have sworn he was an angel, with the way every living creature cherished him.  
They whisper about how pure he had been and about the sadness that had seemed to follow him. They whispered about the way he had still believed even when the world was falling apart.  
They screamed at the demons for taking him from them, they screamed out in rage and the mission was the only thing that stopped them from tearing the demons apart.  
They cried about all the goodness the boy had in him and how he was being lead ashtray. They begged their masters, their leaders to help the boy.  
They told the flowers about the greatness of his soul, about his braveness.  
They talked about the power he had inside of him, and what a shame it was that he wasn't ready.  
They looked down at him with tears in their eyes when they talked about all the hope he'd lost.  
They looked up at him with awe and talked about what a magnificent creature he was.  
They talked about how the world seemed brighter with him in it.  
They talked about the way the flowers seemed to sing his name.  
They talked about how the trees seemed to grow even higher, just for a chance to see him.  
They talked about how the sun seemed to cherish him.  
They talked about how the earth seemed to cry out with joy every time he walked on her.  
They talked about the believer they had lost, they talked about him.


End file.
